


Legendary Babysitter Piers

by KizaRose



Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [1]
Category: Piers Legendary Basement Au, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Arceus is a child, Gen, God damnit Jerry, Hoopa is a little shit, Implied Sexual Content, Legendaries just want curry, Leon and Raihan are Piers' sanity, Marnie is amused, Piers is Tired, Piss off Rose, Raihan is star-struck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaRose/pseuds/KizaRose
Summary: Piers has many titles. Gym Leader. Musician. The Dark-type Master. Leader of Team Yell. And Big Brother of the year. But he was fairly certain Legendary babysitter wasn’t one of them.Basically Piers finds a Prison Bottle containing a Hoopa at a market in Stow-on-Side. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers, Piers & Arceus, Piers & Hoopa
Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585354
Comments: 37
Kudos: 291





	1. Legendary Babysitter Piers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the discord server for this amazingly ridiculous idea. It started off as Piers keeping some illegal dark types in his basement, then slowly evolved to the Dark-type Legendaries and Mewtwo chilling there sometimes. Then this chaos. We just all agree that Piers is too powerful.  
> If you like this, check out "Local Man adopts a god, more at five" by Nadejdaro and Vulnonapix's Basement series.
> 
> Join the circus! https://discord.gg/8XXFUYC

Piers has many titles. Gym Leader. Musician. The Dark-type Master. Leader of Team Yell. And Big Brother of the year. But he was fairly certain _Legendary babysitter_ wasn’t one of them.

Being a gym leader in the Galar region was already demanding enough. He was expected to attend exhibition matches, ceremonies, parties, and any other damn PR event. Granted he seldom attended half the time, but regardless, it was his duty. So, when he was called out by the Pokémon League staff to assist in an urgent matter, it wasn’t that unexpected. However, what he hadn’t expected was the nature of the emergency. He figured there were either a few rogue Dynamaxed Pokémon or a swarm of dark types that needed wrangling.

He didn’t expect to find a damn _Arceus_ rampaging through the Wild Area.

But there it was. The god-like Pokémon launching its Judgment attack one after another at the other gym leader’s Dynamaxed Pokémon. Even Leon, the region’s Unbeatable Champion, looked like he was having quite a hard time. Piers could see the confusion and fear plainly written on each and every one of the leader’s and league staffs faces. He swore both Rose, the chairman of the Pokémon League, and Raihan, the cocky and confident gym leader, were trembling.

But despite the _obvious_ _peril and threat to the Galar region_ the legendary Pokémon posed, Piers looked onto the crisis with nothing but sheer _annoyance._ Piers could not hold back a groan as he ran his hand over his face. He could feel his eye twitching at the whole situation.

Silently, he released his Obstagoon and sauntered over to the front line, taking his position in front of the other trainer’s already-beat-up Pokémon. Just as another round of the Judgement attack flew down towards them, Piers called for Obstagoon to use Obstruct. The act successfully caught the attention of Arceus, whom in turn prepared another strike. That is, until he caught sight of the Dark-Type gym leader.

Piers had his arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face. Both him and Arceus stared at one another, until wordlessly Piers raised his eyebrow, as if to say _Really?_ That act alone caused the god to reel back in some degree of guilt and dread. Without another sound, Arceus rose into the sky as a portal opened up, leaving the Galar region behind.

For now, at least.

With a long, exasperated sigh, Piers recalled his Pokémon. Though when he turned around, he was met with a series of confused and stunned looks.

“Bloody hell Piers. H-how did you do that?” Raihan spoke up first, his eyes wide and a slight stutter in his voice.

“Guess I’m jus’ that intimidating, I reckon.” Piers spat, a little too harsh than he intended. But it seemed to not affect the tall gym leader that much, as his face brightened up. Piers swore he saw sparkles glimmer in his eyes.

“I already knew you were strong Piers, but that was just incredible.” Raihan beamed, “You really are amazing!”

Piers couldn’t help but turn away and scratch the side of his face, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

“Indeed Piers. That was some impressive work.” Rose was the next one to speak. Piers internally groaned. “How did you do that, really? To intimidate a god-level Pokémon like Arceus, you must have encountered it before. Since this involves the safety of the Galar region, you must tell me everything you know.”

“Aye ya got me. I keep it locked in me basement. I am stern as shite with the beast and it knows better to mess with its keeper.” Piers rolled his eyes. “’appy now?”

“Piers. I know we don’t see eye to eye, but for the sake of Galar, you must put aside your pride and be honest with me.”

“Oi. Like ‘ow your honest with me?” There was a bit of edge and a dash of venom in Piers’ voice. Enough that made Rose go silent and drop the subject. Piers took the opportunity turn his back to leave. “Welp…I’m off lads. Gotta finish preparing for me next concert. Call me if ya need me again.” And with that, Piers left the group and started his journey back to Spikemuth.

Although, unbeknownst to the—now confused—trainers, Arceus would return. Though in a much less hostile environment.

**********

Piers returned to Spikemuth a few hours later. By this time, the sun already started to set on the horizon. He let out a long sigh as he made his way to his townhome. Spikemuth was in no way comparable to the likes of Hammerlock or even Wedgehurst, but still, the house they lived in was on the nicer end of things, courtesy of his status of Gym Leader. _Although I’d prefer if Spikemuth was in better condition,_ Piers mused.

As he stepped through the door of his house, he was greeted with a truly delectable scent.

“Oi Piers. I got suppa’ goin’ right now.” He heard his sister, Marnie call from the kitchen. It was a rare treat nowadays for Marnie to be home, as she was usually busy with the Gym Challenge. Piers smiled as he walked in to his sister mixing the pot of curry.

“I heard there was a small disturbance in the Wild Area that was sorted quickly thanks to you,” Marnie said while she fixed both of them their plates. She smiled, “That’s my big brother.”

Piers’ smile faltered until it resembled more of a grimace; his eye starting to twitch again. He expelled a long, groaning sigh—for what seemed like the hundredth time today—his head dropping into his hands. “So… that’s what they be callin’ it huh? A small tiff. Nothing more. That damn Rose. Always the PR bloke, isn’t he?”

Marnie’s expression dropped, “Ya mean…It wasn’t a Dynamaxed Hydreigon that went on a rampage in the Wild Area?”

“Nah… That shite was last month at Rose Tower.” Piers rolled his eyes, shoving a generous helping of curry in his mouth, “This time the bugger was a bit more…almighty.”

Marnie’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me…was it—?”

“Arceus.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“How the bloody hell did it end up there!?” Marnie exclaimed.

“It’s a god Marns. That beast comes and goes as it pleases.” Piers gritted his teeth. “Although you think it would know better than to go somewhere it could be seen!”

“Right. Sounds like you have business to attend to then.” Marnie stood once both she and Piers finished their food to put the plates away. “I got home a few hours ago, so I already finished the curry for your friends downstairs. Need ‘elp lugging them down?”

“Aye. Though if ‘m being honest, I think I’d need you to keep me sane more than anythin’” Piers reluctantly stood and trudged through their house, with Marnie in tow.

Behind their home were a series of warehouses. Nobody in Spikemuth really used them out of respect for Piers and Marnie. As a result, they were pretty abandoned. They were quite large, and spacious. Piers surmised it used to hold water crafts or other weapons of war (seeing as Spikemuth was nestled next to the ocean). Regardless of what the building was used for in the past, Piers had repurposed it as his own personal training area and housing space where he kept his reserve team. The space was even complete with an industrial-sized kitchen for him to make his Pokémon curry and other treats. Nobody was allowed in the building except for those Piers had approved. At this point, the only other person allowed was Marnie, and Piers didn’t originally mean for that. But circumstances called for a sort of…confidante when it became increasingly obvious Piers was becoming distressed…more than usual.

Piers and Marnie were greeted by all of Piers’ Pokémon as they walked through the door. Being the Dark-Type duo they were, the majority of the creatures were various Dark-Types (last time he counted, he had at least twenty-five in all). The Nickits and Purloins were in another one of their thieving competitions, trying to see who could steal the biscuits from the slumbering Liepard and Thieval. Zigzagoons and Linoons were scampering about the shadows of the warehouse, playing a game of tag. Pangoro sat idly in one corner while the little Panchams climbed and rough housed on it. Piers noted the Hydreigon he caught last month at Rose Tower flying through the rafters after his Malamar and Mandibuzz. His Weavile seemed to be fighting off Sableye in another attempt to steal the jewel on its head. Drapion was in another corner hitting some concrete pillers, looking as if he was sharpening his claws alongside his Bisharp. He looked down as he heard a small cry at his feet, meeting the eyes of one of the baby Toxels he fosters. A warm smile crept on his lips as he reached down to pick the little creature up.

“Right, you tyke. Let’s get you back to your parents.” Holding the Toxel against his chest, he made his way over to the housing area where the Toxtricity couple sat chattering and strumming to the rest of their litter. His approach drew the attention of Luna, his shiny Sylveon. She met him half-way, reaching her feelers towards the small Pokémon in Piers’ arms to put it with the rest of them. To anyone looking on the outside, they might find it strange that the Dark-type gym leader has a Sylveon instead of an Umbreon. Truth is, Piers did try for an Umbreon when Luna was still an Eevee. However, turns out the little ball of fluff adored Piers so much that it evolved into the Fairy-type, much to his initial chagrin. But once Piers looked into her eyes, he couldn’t help but internally melt for the Pokémon. In fact—to a certain degree that Piers will never admit out loud— the Sylveon reminded him of Marnie. Since he became gym leader, Piers rarely uses her for any of his matches. Instead, she takes on the caretaker roll of his rowdy gang while he is away (which it seems she doesn’t mind that much).

Piers gave Luna a short pat on the head as he released his Skuntank, Scrafty, and Obstagoon out of their Pokeballs. Almost immediately as Obstagoon appeared and roared, Pangoro’s eyes snapped open. He jumped up and roared from across the room, startling the Panchams by making them fall to the ground. Both of the dark types then charged towards each other until they met in the center of the space. Piers chuckled. They were sworn rivals, no doubt. Ever since they were just a Pancham and Zigzagoon. In fact, he caught them at the same time in the Wild Area when he when through his gym challenge. Scrafty had noticed Weavile and Sableye in the corner of his eye and charged towards them to assist Weavile in fighting off the little imp. In contrast, Skuntank yawned and trudged over towards one of the beds to curl up and take a nap. Piers scanned the area. His Pokémon were a lively bunch, he couldn’t deny. But he liked it. He knew dark-types. They weren’t the ones causing him stress.

No. It was the _other_ group that made him want to slam his head into any hard surface.

Piers ran his hands over his face as he groaned and cursed under his breath. “C’mon Marnie. Let’s get this over with.”

Marnie chuckled as they made their way to the large freight elevator on the side opposite of the housing area, pulling a few large containers of curry behind them. Piers took out the key and unlocked the lift. There was only one key to this particular elevator, and Piers intended to keep it that way. For if anyone whom Piers did not particularly like were to discover his little secret, chaos would no doubt ensue.

“I’d ask if ya feeling sound, but from that constant twitchin’ in ya eye, I’d take that as a no.” Marnie commented once they were both inside.

As if switch was flipped, Piers screamed towards the celling. “Can anyone explain to me ‘ow this all ‘appened?! When I found that bloody bottle at Stow-in-Side three months ago, I never woulda guessed that this would become me life! I just thought ‘Oi look. This is a right good trinket. Could use this as a prop!’ But then as soon as I brought it back ‘ere and messed with it, out pops a little beast I never seen before! I could kick me past self for thinking ‘oh well this is a treat. Neva seen one of ya before. ‘ere’s some curry. Stay a while.’” Piers’ arms flailed about before he gripped his hair. Marnie couldn’t help but chuckle at her brother’s animated response. “Listen ‘here Marnie. If you come across somethin’ like this, just know ya gotta draw the line somewhere. Ya gotta draw a fuckin’ line in the sand, man! Ya gotta make a statement! Ya gotta look inside yourself and say, ‘what am I willing to put up with today? Not fuckin' this!’”

On cue, the elevator door opened up just in time for large, green, snake-like body to pass in front of the siblings as it slinked through some floating gold hoops. Piercing cries that shook a person to their core echoed throughout the room. Legendary Pokémon from all regions filled up the space. Some flew around; some were asleep on the tarmac. It was often seen as rare and lucky for a person to even see _one_ being of legends. But an entire room full of them? It would have been the treat of a life-time anybody.

Well…anybody but Piers, who thought the whole thing was some sort of screwed up joke.

His outburst caught the attention of the group in the corner that were previously absorbed in their game of cards; a group consisting of Mewtwo, Darkrai, Latios, and Latias.

_Ah… Welcome back Master Piers. Miss Marnie._ Mewtwo floated into a standing position and made his way over to the lift. He tilted his head in curiosity and concern. _What is wrong? You seem distressed._

Marnie giggled before greeting the psychic-type. “Hey Mewtwo. Give me a ‘and with these, would ya?” Mewtwo nodded and lifted the vats of curry effortlessly with his telekinesis. “An’ as for Piers, well… you’ll know soon enough.”

“Be straight with me, chap. ‘as Arceus been in ‘ere lately?” Piers massaged his temples.

_Not today. I sensed the energy of the Almighty One earlier. But he did not come here. Why? What happened?_

Piers gritted his teeth, “Well earlier today, our friendly-neighborhood god decided to take a wee stroll in the Wild Area. O’ course it wouldn’ be so bad if that region wasn’ _monitored twenty-four-seven by the Pokémon League staff!”_

Mewtwo’s eyes widened. _He was seen?_

“’Seen’ is an understatement.” Piers huffed. “Oi Hoopa! Come ‘ere a spell.” Almost immediately, the small, pink Pokémon floated down toward where Piers stood. It tilted its head and grinned in greeting. If it wasn’t for Piers’ sour mood, he would have returned the smile. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes, “Could you summon Arceus ‘ere for me, please? I need to ‘ava chat with the bloke.”

Hoopa nodded excitedly in response and threw up one of its hoops, until it grew fifty-times it’s size. Suddenly energy filled the space in between the ring, showcasing a rainbow-type of dimension. By this time, the room became silent as every Pokémon, legendary and common alike, shifted their attention towards the hoop. Even the ones previously asleep watched curiously. At first, nothing happened. But Piers knew better.

“Oi! Arceus! Get ya arse out here! I ‘ave a few words I’d like to say to ya!” Piers’ voiced boomed up towards the portal.

A few moments passed before the white figure slowly peeked out, cautiously eyeing the Dark-Type trainer.

“All the way out, ya shite!”

With an audible whine, the god-like Pokémon emerged from the hoop and landed on the concrete in front of Piers. For a moment, it stood at full height, trying whatever means to seem intimidating. But after dealing with these legendary buffoons for almost three months now, Piers became immune to whatever fear-inducing tactic they might try to inflict on him. And Arceus knew that.

_Good day to you Piers. Lovely day is it?_ Arceus’ voice reverberated through the basement, though it’s pitch seemed a bit subdued.

Piers’ eye twitched, “Ah yes. You would know if it was a nice day, eh? Considerin’ you were gallivanting outside in the Wild Area!” Piers’ voice steadily rose in volume. “Ya _know_ the risks! Galar isn’ like the other regions! We ‘ave laws set in place. Almost every aspect of this region is monitored for the Gym Challenge. _Especially_ the Wild Area!”

_In my defense, I created this world. So I should be able to go wherever I please._ Arceus answered weakly.

Piers gaped. “That don’ excuse _anythin’_ and ya know it! I’ve told ya, all of ya, time an’ time again. _Any_ Pokémon not on the Galar official registry is considered _illegal and a threat_. Why do you think I have all these other Pokémon down ‘ere rather than up there? That wanker Rose will do anythin’ to ‘protect’ the Galar region. Even go as far as capture and try to control a legendary. And that includes _you!”_ The scene of Piers screaming at Arceus caused all the Legendaries to hold their breath. Their instincts always told them to not to challenge the Almighty (save for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina). But for some reason, beyond any rational thought or comprehension, pissing off Arceus didn’t seem near as bad as pissing off their human Piers.

_You should watch your words, human. I could erase you from existence without even blinking._ A bluff. Both Arceus and Piers knew it.

“Awww bloody do it then! C’mon now! Try it and see where it gets ya!” Piers opened his arms in a challenge.

_I-I’m warning you hu-_

“Sod off Jerry! We both know ya won’ do it.”

_I told you not to call me that!_ Arceus glared down at Piers. Piers returned the glare.

“And I told _you_ about the dangers! But since you didn’ listen, I don’ ‘ave to listen. No curry for a month.” That last declaration caused Arceus to real back in disbelief. A crestfallen expression painted his features as he hung his head in defeat.

_But.._ Arceus whined.

“No ‘buts.” I said wha I said. Ya are immortal. Ya survive.” Piers crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel towards the large vats of curry. “As for the rest of ya, if I catch ya doin the same thin’— and know that I _will_ — ya will receive the same punishment. Am I clear?” A chorus of nervous calls answered him. Satisfied with the response, Piers sighed. “Aight, you lot, everyone but Arceus, line up to get ya fill. Common Dark-types first, little tykes after, then the smaller ones before you behemoths. Mewtwo, Latias, Latios. ‘elp me would ya?”

The three psychic-types nodded in response and made their way to the line, bowls and ladles floating around them. Soon, an assembly line of formed as all the legendary Pokémon lined up for their portion of Pier’s “famous” curry. Except for Arceus, who sulked in the corner, eyeing everyone in an attempt to intimidate them into giving him their share. Until his eyes accidently passed over a scowling Piers. Guiltily, the god Pokémon laid his head on his legs and released a pitiful whine. Out of the corner of his eye, Piers thought he could see Giratina, Yvetal, and Darkrai snickering at the pathetic sight of the Pokémon hailed as the creator of the universe. For the life of him, Piers didn’t understand why these guys liked his curry so much that not being able to have it was the end of the world. But he knew better than to think on it too hard, as all these Pokémon were fickle and enigmas for good reason.

Resigned, Piers retreated to the wall where Marnie sat feeding Victini, Manaphy Jirachi, Celebi, and Mew, while Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf flew around her, and Marshadow peaked up from behind her. He couldn’t help the soft smile creep up on his face at the adorable sight. She looked up when she saw her brother come sit next to her.

“Well Jerry seems upset.” She grinned.

Piers rolled his eyes while Shaymin nestled in his lap. “He can get over it. He might be the Pokémon god, but its all the same to me. If any of me Pokémon misbehaves, I gotta set them straight.”

“So… You are claiming all these legendary Pokémon as ya own, eh? That seems a tad arrogant to me, bro.” Marnie narrowed eyes, a teasing edge to her voice.

“Well they might as well be, considering the lot won’ leave me alone, no matter how hard I try.” Piers stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on the chaos of the day. If he hadn’t found the Prison Bottle at that merchant’s stand in Stow-in-Side three months ago, then his life would still be normal. He wouldn’t need to ground a god for wandering off on its own. Or scold two ancient Pokémon for nearly flooding an entire region. Or tell the embodiments of Life and Death themselves that immortality is not something that humans respond well to.

_Normal eh…_.Piers chuckled. He scanned the room, taking in the sheer magnitude of the whole scene. It was always a rare sight to see just one Legendary or Mystical Pokémon. But Piers was lucky enough to get to meet _all_ of them. Even more, they all seemed to take a liking to him, something that Piers could never understand no matter how many times someone told him. Piers has many titles. Gym Leader. Musician. The Dark-type Master. Leader of Team Yell. And Big Brother of the year. And it seems as though _Legendary babysitter_ was now one of them.

****

_Master Piers…. You have a missed phone call._

Piers opened his eyes a Darkrai emerged from his shadow, holding his Rotom Phone in his hand. Piers took it and let out an annoyed groan. Sure enough, he had a missed call from Chairman Rose. He then saw the icon notifying him of a voice message.

“What does the arsehole want now?” Piers clicked the notification and raised his phone to his ear.

“ _Piers. I hate to say this. But since you seemed to have some sort of connection to the Arceus that appeared earlier today, the authorities will need to conduct an investigation of you and Spikemuth. We will be heading over there sometime in the morning. It pains me to think that you, one of our capable gym leaders, are keeping something that could endanger the safety of our beloved Galar region. I truly hope that I am wrong, for your sake, and for Galar. We will see you in the morning. Goodnight.”_

Piers’ eyes widened as the message ended. A few moments passed before his stunned silence melted into rage. “Oh bullocks ‘ere we go! Is this twat serious! If ‘e wants to talk about keepin’ something that would endanger people, ‘e better look at ‘imself in the bloody mirror.” Piers stood up in a huff.

“What are ya goin’ to do about it? Marnie looked up at him.

Piers pinched his forehead, “I’ll figure out somethin’. For now, we gotta clean this place up.” He glanced back at Darkrai who nodded in response. He emerged from Piers’ shadow and made his way towards where Mewtwo, Latios, and Latias sat.

"Dammit Jerry!" It was going to be a long night.


	2. Piers is Tired and Rose is an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spikemuth gets searched, but Rose is on Piers' turf now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was only supposed to be two chapters in this fic, but I got carried away and before I knew it, "Chapter 2" ended up being twenty pages long. So I had to split it up. There won't be that much of a hiatus between this chapter and the next since I'm almost done with it. So enjoy the next part of "Legendary Babysitter Piers."

Chapter 2

Morning came too soon. It took Piers a good chunk of the night to not only clear up the basement, but to notify all of Spikemuth of the surprise inspection of their city. Luckily Spikemuth had quite the nightlife, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone complaining about being woken up in the middle of the night when he called an emergency assembly in the gym. He was understandably met with a chorus of bewilderment when he told everyone the nature of the inspection, but thankfully everyone seemed to trust Piers to handle it.

Of course that didn’t do much except fill the leader with anxiety.

But here he stood, at the entrance to Spikemuth flanked by Marnie and two of his gym trainers. He glanced at the sad excuse of a welcoming party he coordinated while he fiddled with his choker. As soon as he spotted Rose and the rest of his entourage, Piers rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. Marnie glanced at her brother and gave his hand a small squeeze in reassurance. Beneath him, he could feel the gentle hum from Darkrai in his shadow as his own way of comforting the leader.

“Good morning Piers. How are you doing?” Rose asked.

Piers’ eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue, “Cut the niceties. We both know why ya here, so let’s just get it over with.”

Rose sighed. “Very well then.” Rose motioned for the law enforcement officers to go ahead. “I said this in my message already, but for your sake, I hope we don’t find anything. I wouldn’t want Spikemuth to be affected by this.” And with that, Rose walked passed Piers into the city.

Piers’ whole body shook as anger swelled within him. Gritting his teeth, he fiddled with his choker again as he fought back the urge to turn around deck Rose in his face. But he was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Raihan, eyes soft and a small smile in reassurance. Behind him, Leon glanced at him, almost apologetic.

“What the bloody ‘ell are you blokes doin’ ‘ere?” Piers asked accusingly.

Leon spoke first, “Well I’m here out of obligation since I’m champ. I’m supposed to be impartial, but…” Leon trailed off scratching the back of his neck; a nervous smile creeping on his face.

“But he thinks this is a load of Tauros shite.” Raihan finished while rolling his eyes. “Which I totally agree with. I’m here because I figured you need someone in your corner.” He smiled down at Piers and gave him a thumbs up.

Piers looked down, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks, “’preciate it.” He mumbled. Piers knew Leon and Raihan ever since they went through the gym challenge together. Despite the fact Raihan and Leon considered each other to be true rivals, they never failed to rope Piers into any of their shenanigans when they crossed paths. Ever since Raihan and Leon defended Piers from the scrutiny of the other gym challengers at the opening ceremonies all those years ago, Piers knew he could always rely on the Dragon-type leader and the Champion when he needed him too.

Raihan grinned and put his arms behind his head. “Of course mate. You know I’m always here for you!”

“Ahem…” Leon coughed, “We are _both_ here for you!”

“You’re supposed to be impartial to the situation, remember champ?” Raihan teased.

“Regardless. I do have some pull, so _if_ something comes up— and this is hypothetically speaking, since I do trust you Piers— I’ll make sure that at least Spikemuth comes out of it unscathed. Since I know that’s your main concern, right?” Leon smiled. Piers blinked, then let out a small chuckle.

 _Right. I forgot. Those two can read me like a book._ Piers mused. Piers sighed and raised his head, giving the two men a genuine smile. “Thanks ya two. I keep forgetting that there are some decent blokes out there. Means a lot.”

Leon cracked his signature bright smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by some commotion coming from somewhere inside Spikemuth.

“Oh what now?” Piers spat before he raced inside; Raihan and Leon behind him, with Marnie and the gym trainers in tow. They came up just in time to see a group of Thievuls swipe at some of the officers, a few Team Yell members trying their hardest to rein them in.

“Piers! Please help! We can’t control them!” One of the female trainers looked franticly at the Dark-type leader as another one of the fox Pokémon charged towards the officers again. Several of the officers had some Poke-balls at the ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of purple and yellow.

“Oi oi! Calm ya tits, lads.” Piers stepped in-between the Pokémon and the officers.

“Did you command them to attack us!?” A rather short and stocky officer accused. Piers snorted. He swore he saw Leon hold Raihan back.

“O’ course not. They attacked ya because of that Liepard right there.” Piers pointed to one of the officers in the back. Sure enough, a Liepard was poised to pounce as soon as it’s trainer gave the order. “If ya took the time to do ya homework, ya would know that Thievals and Liepards have a natural rivalry goin’ on. This part of town is this skulk’s territory. Plus, if ya direct ya attention to that ginnel over there, you would see the nest full of Nickits curled up.” Everyone followed Piers’ finger just in time to see the rustling of red fur and glowing eyes of some young Nickits hiding themselves further behind some crates in the alleyway. “If ya want them to leave ya alone, I suggest you put Liepard back in the Poke-ball, unless you want another bout with these guys.”

The officer looked towards Rose, who only nodded. Wordlessly the officer put his Pokemon back in the ball. Almost immediately, the Thievals’ demeanor changed from hostile to wary.

Piers let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned away from the officers. “Just warnin’ ya now, there are other groups and territories. I can’t take care of every confrontation ya get into. If you don’t want to end up on the receiving end of an Obstagoon’s throat chop or a Toxtricity’s discharge, I recommend ya proceed with caution in ya search.” Piers said ominously. The other officers shifted uncomfortably while they looked towards Rose.

“Alright then. Everyone keep your Pokémon in their balls unless you absolutely need them. Let’s try to make this as peaceful as we can.” With that, Rose waved his hands to disperse the officers to continue their search.

The Team Yell members bowed apologetically at Piers, who only waved it off. “Just keep an eye out for trouble.” He then turned to Marnie, “Marnie, help them keep the peace, will ya? The Pokémon ‘round here listen to you almost as much as they listen to me.”

Marnie nodded and released Morpeko. The little creature chirped and climbed up on Marnie’s shoulder. “We’ll take monitorin’ the east. Just make sure they don’t mess up my room too much. I don’t want to spend my last day visitin’ you cleanin’ up the damn place.” Marnie smiled half-teasingly. Piers rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“You alright mate?” Piers looked up and saw Raihan looking down at him.

“Yeah. Just fuckin’ sound.” Piers could feel his eye twitching. He rubbed his temple.

“All things considered, that was brilliant. How you handled that confrontation.” Raihan smiled.

“’S nothin’. Just comes with the territory. Both figuratively and literally.”

“Well Piers isn’t a master of Dark-types for nothing!” Leon beamed.

Piers looked away and scratched the side of his head. _Bollocks. They really don’t know when to stop do they?_

“Ahem.”

The three trainer’s faces immediately fell when Rose signaled for their attention.

“What is it?” Piers spat.

“If you can be so kind as to lead us to your house, we can continue out search.” Rose said cooly.

Piers rolled his eyes. “Fine fine. This way to me house.” And with that, flanked by the two gym trainers, Piers led Rose, Raihan, Leon, and a few officers down the path towards his house.

****

It took them a while to get to Piers’ home, since some of the more haughty officers kept antagonizing some wild Pokémon on the way. Which caused Piers to keep reprimanding them. But after about thirty minutes, they finally strode up to Pier’s doorstep. It took all the willpower he had to keep his cool while he was being screamed at to hurry up. Raihan and Leon did their best to calm him down (although even they started getting fed up with the officer’s actions). After fumbling with the key, he finally opened the door, nearly getting shoved to the side as the officers barged in to his home. Piers gritted his teeth.

“I sincerely apologize for both the intrusion. You’ve been so cooperative with us today.” Rose said, finding his way to one of the kitchen chairs.

“Making yourself cozy, huh? Shall I get you a cuppa?” Sarcasm drenched Piers’ voice as he glared daggers at the Chairman.

Rose sighed. “Piers. I know we have our disagreements. But, I’ll be honest with you. Looking at the state of Spikemuth today just reinforces what I already thought years ago. And so I’m going to pose my same offer to you again today. Let us move your gym elsewhere, closer to a Power Spot. With the development of a stadium and the power to dynamax, you can bring in more revenue for your city. Then you can fix it up to your heart’s content.”

Rage swirled in Piers’ stomach. “An’ I already told ya no. I don’t give a rattata’s arse for dynamaxing, and ya know it.” Piers slammed his hands on the table and got right up to Rose’s face. “If ya really are so worried about Spikemuth the way ya say, then why don’t you help me fix it up _as it is?_ Instead of threatin’ me at every bloody turn to move the damn gym.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his shadow twitch and something pass behind the reflection in the stainless-steal toaster.

“Piers, c’mon mate. Calm down.” Leon put a hand on Piers’ arm in an attempt to pull him back. Piers just shrugged it off.

Rose looked at him, his gaze steady. “I can assure you. There is no malice behind my words.”

Piers narrowed his eyes. “Really then? Are ya sure there are no ulterior motives behind movin’ my gym?” Piers swore he saw something flash behind Rose’s eyes. But before he could question it further, he was interrupted by one of the police officers, who Piers swore looked rather pale.

“Ch-Chairman Rose. I-I think you should come take a look at this.” Rose shot up from the table and hastily made his way to where the officer directed. A slight degree of panic shot through Piers as he followed, Leon and Raihan on his heels. They turned the corner to see a few of the officers crowding down the staircase to his basement. The three men pushed their way down to see Chairman Rose staring at the contents in sheer horror.

“Wh-what is the meaning of this? Piers! Explain!” Rose looked towards the Dark-Type gym Leader with a look Piers had never seen on him before. In fact he’s never seen this much emotion on his face before.

“Y-you! W-what is this!? It looks like some sort of torture chamber!” One of the officer pointed a finger accusingly.

When Leon and Raihan saw what the officer was referring to they exchanged a look with each other and snorted. They had to bite their lips and cover their mouths to keep their snickers in check. Piers just looked around and shrugged.

“I mean. Ya half right. People do get tortured down here. But not for the reason you think. The implications are more…pleasurable and consensual.” The officer glanced around again. Wooden and metal structures lined the walls of the room. Some machines dotted the center with several cots with various restraints in between them. Piers could hear Leon and Raihan slowly losing control behind him.

“W-hat d-do you mean?” The officer’s voice shook.

“Ever heard of BDSM?” Piers said with a deadpan look on his face. All at once Leon and Raihan couldn’t hold back anymore and busted out laughing. Faint blushes found their way on everyone’s face. Even Rose. “What? Are ya gonna penalize me for having kinks? I’m an adult ya know.”

Rose coughed while trying to compose himself. “O-of course not. There is no rule against this. L-lets continue somewhere else, shall we?” Rose all but pushed the officers up the stairs back into the main house. He certainly wasn’t sure to make of this new information regarding Piers. Leon and Raihan at this point were doubled over on the stairs, trying but failing to calm themselves down.

“W-well I think we kn-know one thing from t-his.” Raihan wheezed, holding his stomach.

“Y-eah I th-think we do,” Leon replied, just as breathless, tears streaming down his face.

“The tossers are as vanilla as they come.” Piers crossed his arms. Another wave of laughter overtook the two men on the stairs. Despite himself, Piers couldn’t help but crack a smile as well. He had to make a note of this new development to use against Rose later. Something about the nervousness on his face gave him plenty of ideas to mess with him.

****

It took a good ten minutes for Leon and Raihan to calm down enough to get up off the stairs. During that time, Piers went outside for a smoke break. He noticed a few of the officers also came outside, but he saw they wouldn’t even look his way. Occasionally, one snuck a glance at the Dark-Type leader. He took that chance to throw them a wink, then chuckle when the poor soul blushed as red as a Centiscorch and shuffled away. Finally Rose came outside.

“Well, we haven’t found anything regarding Arceus in your dwelling or the rest of Spikemuth. Seems as though I was wrong to suspect you, Piers.” Rose put his hands in his pockets.

“I coulda told ya that. Are we done here Rose?” Piers took another drag of his cigarette.

“Just about. We noticed some warehouses behind your house. The officers tried to look into all of them, but noticed one of them is locked.” He turned to look at Piers. “Any particular reason?”

“Ah. That one. It’s where I keep me Pokémon team.” Piers released a puff of smoke. “That’s their house, in a sense. N’body’s allowed in there without approval.”

“And why is that?” Rose pressed, that accusing tone rising in his voice.

Piers looked at him sideways. “Use ya head, man. Most of me team is fully evolved Dark-Types. Who are quite the scrappers, mind ya. If I let just anybody in, all ‘ell will break loose.” Piers dropped his cigarette and stamped it out with his boot. “Plus I foster a few Pokémon in there. It’s one of the safest place for the tykes.”

“Well, if that’s the case, we will be quick in our investigation. Now please grant us access.”

“If ya insist on investigatin’, I’ll only grant you and three officers access. Don’t want to overwhelm them too much. They don’t take kindly to strangers. And even less kindly to you.” Piers pushed passed Rose.

“Very well then."

Piers entered his house again and headed towards the back door.

“Oi Piers, where you going?” Raihan asked, still a bit out of breath from his earlier laugh attack.

“Warehouses out back. Rose wants to have a brew with Obstagoon and the gang. You chaps comin’?”

“Absobloodlylootely. ‘Sides, I haven’t seen Luna in a while.” Leon shrugged.

“Considering how wild your team is, I feel we might miss a grand show if we don’t go.” Raihan glanced cheekily at Piers, to which Piers smirked in response.

By this time, Marnie returned to the house, followed by two Team Yell members. She watched as Piers, Raihan, Leon, Rose, and three police officers made their way to the warehouse Piers keeps his Pokémon in, before jogging up to meet them.

“Ah there ya are Marnie. I reckon the lot inside will be pretty miffed at the intrusion. Help me keep ‘em in check will ya? I don’t know how much help Sir Lost-a-lot and King Ghi-dork-ah will be.” Piers shot the two trainers a teasing glance.

Raihan laughed in response, “Didja hear that Lee? I’m the king and you’re just a knight.”

Leon rolled his eyes, his tone light, “You get your arse handed to you by a moth and giant lizard. I wouldn’t boast too much. Don’t make me call Melony.”

“Can you stop stalling and let us in there already?!” One of the officers was tapping his foot impatiently.

Piers clicked his tongue, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “So bossy. I like a little bit of fight.” Piers shot a wink towards the officer, who stiffened.

Rose coughed.

“I’m kidding. A bit. Not really.” Piers opened the door to the warehouse. All Piers’ Pokemon stopped what they were doing to eye the group curiously. Once they saw Rose and the officers, however, a course of snarls and hisses filled the room. Obstagoon and Pangoro got into a defensive stance. Skunktank and Drapion readied a poison attack. The fur on the back of Liepard and Thieval stood on edge, as the Purloins, Nickits, Zigzagoons, and Linoons bared their teeth. The remaining Pokémon fell into various offensive and defensive positions, glaring daggers at Rose and the officers. All except for Hydreigon who charged straight for Rose, in what Piers could only guess was a lingering hostility towards the Chairman. Hydreigons were already difficult to train due to their savage nature, so Piers didn’t have that good of a handle on the Dark-Dragon as he did his other team members. Especially since he didn’t raise it from a Deino. But he still had a few countermeasures in response.

“Luna, Disarming Voice.” Piers commanded. The Sylveon quickly jumped in-between the Dragon and the Chairman, releasing a high-pitched call. Hydreigon shuddered as the sound wave hit it, stopping it in its tracks. “Good. Now grab it with your feelers and use Draining Kiss.” The small fairy-type obeyed. Luna pounced towards Hydreigon, who didn’t even have a chance to respond before the ribbon-like feelers surrounded and latched onto it. Luna pulled the dark-dragon towards her mouth. Within seconds, Hydreigon’s strength faded until it dropped to the ground, barely able to lift one of its heads. Piers went over to where it lay, rubbing a hand under the dragon’s chin, humming an indistinguishable tune until it was lulled to sleep.

“Bloody hell, that was brilliant.” Leon couldn’t hide how impressed he was.

“I swear Piers. You must have some sort of special power. No matter have savage or wild the beast, as soon as you step on the scene, they immediately calm down.” Raihan’s voice seemed to catch in his throat as he stared wide-eyed.

Piers chuckled at the irony. “Oh ya have no idea.” He looked over at Luna. “Good work ace. That’s me girl. Now go calm down the rest of ‘em.” Luna chirped in reply, bounding towards the rest of Piers’ team. One by one the Dark-types relaxed, albeit only slightly. None of them took their eyes of Rose and the other intruders.

“I suppose I owe you degree of thanks.” Rose fixed his tie.

Piers just waved him off. “Forget it. Ya have five minutes. I suggest ya make the search quick. As with the rest of Spikemuth and its Pokémon territories, me gang doesn’t like those who impose on their turf.”

“Right. You heard the man. One sweep of the place, then we shall call it.”

“Yes sir!” The three officers answered in unison before scattering to various corners of the warehouse.

“C’mon Rose. You already searched every corner of Spikemuth. Don’t you think if there was anything, your men would have found it already?” Leon crossed his arms, a degree of annoyance seeping into his voice. “I told you this entire ordeal was unnecessary. In fact, think of what message this sends to the other Gym Leaders?”

“Lee’s right Rose. In case you haven’t noticed, there isn’t anywhere here that is even big enough to house a Wailord, much less a Legendary Pokémon. Besides. Did you even, oh I don’t know, _ask_ Piers his thoughts or get a testimony from him? Because as far as I’m concerned, this search is uncalled for.” Raihan crossed his arms. Unlike Leon—who had years of diplomatic practice—Raihan let his anger flow free and unrestricted. “And like our champ said, as a Gym Leader myself, if you call for these type of searches without consulting with us first, it almost seems as though you don’t trust us.”

“Calm down you two. No need to be so cross with me.” Rose cleared his throat, “Need I remind you that I did indeed ask Piers his side of the story. You two were there after all. And if we go by what he said—about how he keeps the Legendary Pokemon in his basement—then that is indeed grounds for a search. You could say it was practically a confession, if we take it literally.” Rose looks at both men dead in the eyes as he speaks, “Besides. Just because you are Gym Leaders, doesn’t mean you are excused from the law.”

Piers sees Raihan’s hands ball up into fists. He lets out an incredulous laugh. “Down Raihan. Don’t get ya knickers in a twist on my account.” Piers stands up, patting down his knees. “I’m quite used to being the target of scrutiny. It’s been me life ever since I was a wee lad. It’s nothing new.” Piers shrugged.

“Just because your used to it, doesn’t mean you have to put up with it!” Raihan nearly shouted.

At this point Leon put both of his hands on Piers’ shoulders. “Raihan’s right Piers. You shouldn’t accept it treatment like this. So what if your home is a bit more run-down than other places? Doesn’t mean that people should treat you like a criminal. You were strong enough to became a fucking gym leader without even Dynamaxing your Pokémon!” Piers blinked. This was something else he came to expect. Raihan was always the first one to throw hands when anybody insulted or belittled Piers, while Leon was the one to encourage him. They both new Piers had self-esteem issues when it came to himself. Though no matter how often they told him he was a strong trainer that was worthy of respect, Piers would wave them off.

“Right, right. I got it.” Piers shrugged out of Leon’s grip, then breathed a chuckle, “What ‘appened to bein’ impartial, there, champ?” Leon opened his mouth to protest, but got cut off when Rose spoke up.

“I can assure you both. I don’t think of Piers any less than I do the two of you. This is nothing but a protocol search.”

“Rubbish.” Marnie coughed out under her breath. Rose glanced at her.

“Oi, quite ya chattin’. Ya don’t need to try to rationalize anythin’. I got nothin’ to hide.” Piers crossed his arms. It was a bluff. In fact he had an entire mythology book’s worth to hide. But Rose didn’t need to know that. He was thankful A few beats passed between Rose and Piers before the officers came up to the group.

“We finished out scan of the place sir. Nothing out of the ordinary.” One of the officers reported.

“The place is clean.” Another said.

“Agreed. Although, I would like to ask Mr. Piers about something.” The younger cadet said. Couldn’t have been older than twenty-five. Out of the entire group the Rose assembled, this one was the only one not to get on Piers’ nerves. He kept to himself for the most part.

 _At least he had the decency to show me a bit of_ respect. “Yeah. What is it?” Piers cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly the cadet got a bit self-conscious. “W-well, I had swept the other warehouses as well. And while I was in there, we noticed a bunch of freight lifts that seemed to go down furthur, but they didn’t seem to be operational.”

Piers stiffened. _Fuck._

“Well we noticed the one in here looks like it had some use, though.” The cadet continued.

_Stop talkin’ kid._

“Is there…anything below us?”

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._ Piers stared at the officer. He tried his hardest to not give anything away, but it seems as though he didn’t do as good a job at concealing his reaction as he hoped.

“There is! Isn’t there?!” One of the older officers bellowed.

“Uhhh…Nah. Not really anyway.” Piers averted his eyes and scratched his head. “Just an empty bunker that was probably used as a weapons storage. Sometimes go down there to train certain moves.” Piers was fiddling with his choker at this point. Raihan noticed Marnie shift uncomfortably in her place by the wall too.

“Piers…what are…” Raihan trailed off.

“You got something down there, don’t ya?” The other older officer smirked.

“Uhhhh.” Piers stammered. But he already knew they got him pinned.

“Well. If you indeed have ‘nothing to hide,’ surely you wouldn’t mind showing us?” Rose’s voice was even. And somehow that pissed Piers off more.

“Sure you want to know? Last time you looked in a basement, you found more than what you bargained for.” Piers tried to play off his nervousness with a joke. It half-worked

Rose coughed. “E-even so. This will the be the last thing we look at. As long as there is nothing to endanger the Galar region, then you will be cleared.”

“Piers. You don’t have to…” Leon tried his hardest to sound supportive, but even he couldn’t help being curious about what Piers could be hiding. Piers couldn’t blame the guy. He glanced over at Raihan who remained silent.

Piers let out a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine. This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The Legendaries don't appear much in this chapter, except for the references to Darkrai and Giratina. But don't worry! They shall be back next chapter!


	3. Piers, God of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is tired of being nice. He just wants to go apeshit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I underestimated my creative writing ability. Soooo.... there is going to be one more part after this. Hope you are enjoying it! Legendaries return this chapter!

Chapter 3: Piers, God of Chaos

Piers led the group over to the freight elevator that led down to the Legendary hang-out spot. He spent half of the night clearing the basement out; enlisting the help of both the portal-producing Pokémon as well as using Hoopa’s hoops to usher out the bulk of both the Legendary Pokémon and the common Dark-types he kept hidden. The only ones he knew stayed were Mewtwo, Latios, Latias, and Darkrai. And they were there just to make sure the coast was clear. He was fairly sure the Legendaries would stay away until he gave the okay, but it’s not he could control them. There were a few that were quite fickle and wild. But hopefully his crew of helpers could handle them.

Slowly, Piers took out the key and turned the lift on. The lights and gears creaked on in protest to being active, even though he used the old thing practically every day. The door slowly opened. “After ya.” Piers stepped aside and ushered the group in. The Team Yell members that were with them went in first, followed by Marnie, the officers, Rose, Leon, and Raihan. Piers went on last so he man the controls. “Next stop. The Nine Rings of Hell.” Piers said under his breath.

It typically takes around five minutes to reach the bunker, with how slow the lift was. In that time, Leon decided to strike up conversation with Marnie. The bulk of their conversation consisted of Leon asking her how her gym challenge was going, what Pokémon she caught, and other subjects that a conversation with the Champion would consist of. The subject touched briefly on Hop and Gloria, where Piers could see Leon’s face soften. Piers also couldn’t help but smile listening to his sister’s stories. He snuck a glance at Raihan, who still remained silent. He could feel his anxiety bubble in his stomach. Unlike Leon who knew how to conceal his emotions behind his champion smile, Raihan typically wore his heart on his sleeve. Piers knew the idea of him concealing anything from them hurt them, and he felt horrible about it. Piers didn’t like lying to Raihan or Leon. But what other choice did he have? Sure, those two were probably the only other people besides Marnie who he could trust to keep the secret, but even then it was too risky. He closed his eyes to utter a silent apology to the both of them.

The overhead lights flickered as the lift finally arrived at the basement floor. Piers sucked in a breath as the doors opened. Everyone stepped filed out into the expansive space, taking everything in. Raihan let out a whistle.

“Holy…This place is huge!”

“I’ll say.” Leon agreed.

“Just how big is this place?” The cadet asked to nobody in particular.

“About twenty by twenty-five meters? Give or take.” Piers scratched his head. _If those guys are any reference._ “I’m fairly sure this used to house weapons of war. Runs under the whole of Spikemuth and a little under the ocean.”

“Is that a battlefield on the ground?” Leon pointed at the white lines that ran a good length on the tarmac.

“Yeah. Thought of makin’ this place Spikemuth’s stadium when I first discovered it.” Piers scratched the back of his head; A sheepish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. ”So I went ahead and painted some lines on the ground.”

“But I mentioned that it might not be the safest place. ‘Specially since it’s partially under the ocean.” Marnie added.

“Though its not like we can dynamax anyways, so we don’t have to worry about too much goin’ on. But she did have a point. So I nixed that idea in favor of my current one” Piers explained.

Raihan uttered a laugh. “Well if this was going to be your stadium, you would defiantly win at having the largest one. Even bigger than mine or Rose Stadium in Wyndon.”

“I have to admit, that was a smart move on your point, Piers.” Rose said. “Thinking of the safety of the people. Though it is a pity to waste this space.”

“Uh…I don’t mean to interrupt. But does anybody else get the feeling we are being watched?” The cadet said.

Once he said that, everyone stopped talking and looked around. One by one, an ominous tingle went up their spine. Piers and Marnie’s eyes flashed to each other. Piers knew that Mewtwo, Latios, and Latias could cloak themselves, and Giratina watched from any reflective surface. And of course Darkrai was hiding in his shadow. So in a sense, they were all being watched.

“Now that you mention it…yeah.” One of the other officers said.

“This place is kinda giving me the creeps.” The other said.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think I’m ready to get ou-ou--ah!” One thing that Piers made a note about when he first discovered the basement, was that the lift the group got out of was not flushed to the wall. It was, in-fact, attached to a pillar of sorts that emptied out into the middle of the area. So when the cadet turned the corner to investigate behind the structure, he came face-to-face with something that made all the blood rush out of his face.

Namely…He came face-to-face with a sulking Arceus, who still remained in his corner.

The cadet let out an ear-piercing scream while he fell backwards, eyes never moving from the beast. The other members of the group rushed to his side, only to behold the same sight. Everyone’s mouths gaped opened and eyes widened. Raihan’s head snapped towards Piers.

“I thought you said you had nothing to hide Piers!” The disbelieving tone of his voice insinuated a degree of betrayal and heartbreak. Piers couldn’t blame him.

“So…You were telling the truth then.” Leon’s gaze never left the God-Pokémon’s form.

“For the love of…” Piers mumbled. His hand slapped his forehead in annoyance. “Alright, alright. Ya caught me. Can’t really hide this now can I?” Piers put his up and calmly strolled towards the others, “Although, like Rose said earlier, I technically did confess. I did say I keep the beast in me basement.” As Piers spoke, Arceus released a room-shaking whine.

“It could be my imagination, but,” Leon started, trying to grasp the right words, “is Arceus…sulking?”

“Yup.” Piers replied simply.

“Why?” Leon asked.

“Because I cut ‘im off from eating my curry for a month because he roamed around outside without letting me know.” Piers rubbed his temple.

“You…grounded…Arceus.” Piers could see the wheels turning in Raihan’s head as he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

“More like ‘arse-e-us.’” Piers mumbled, “but that’s the gist.” He then turned his attention to Rose and the officers. “Oi. Ya caught me. Gonna book me now or what?”

“I didn’t actually believe it. But…h-how is this even possible?” Rose stuttered.

Piers smirked. “What do you think?” he said before producing a pink and purple Pokeball.

Leon stepped back as soon as he recognized what it was. “A Masterball?! You mean to tell us you actually _caught_ Arceus?” All eyes were glued to Piers. The police officers stiffened until the shook.

“Well. It’s like how Raihan put it earlier. I must have some special power.” Piers said, a bit of sarcasm seeping into his voice. Raihan’s face seemed to redden at the comment, though it was fairly difficult to tell due to his dark skin and the low light.

“Let me just ask you one question then, Piers.” Rose took a long breath to compose himself.

“What?”

“What do you plan on doing with Arceus?” Rose’s tone was even, but Piers noticed that same something flash behind his eyes once more. The sensation in his gut told him he needed to poke around to uncover it. Piers brought his hand to his chin in contemplation.

“Hmmm…what indeed. ‘aven’t really given it much thought, if I’m bein’ honest. Been too busy trying to rein the arsehole in,” Piers hummed. “I could do all matters of things, now that I think about it. I got the Pokémon who created the universe at my fingertips. I could use its power to cultivate the land around Spikemuth to help restore it. Or ask to give me Pokemon a power boost that will help me finally beat Raihan’s Dynamaxed Pokémon. Or…” All of a sudden, a wicked grin spread across Piers’ face. Before the others could react, he quickly turned around and gripped Rose’s tie, pulling him forward until his mouth was to the Chairman’s ear, “I could order ‘im to destroy everything you’ve built up. Rose Tower. The stadiums. The entire bloody Galar region, honestly. All with the snap of my fingers. What do you say to that, Rosy?”

“Y-you can’t be serious? Piers. Tell me your joking.” Raihan reached for the Dark-Type gym leader, only to be swatted away

“This isn’t funny, mate.” Leon agreed.

“Why the bloody hell would I be jokin’!?” Piers’ voice rose in volume as he released his grip on Rose, “My entire life, I ‘ave been demonized. Scrutinized. Told I wouldn’t amount to anythin’! Even ‘fore the fuckin’ gym challenge!” Piers screamed, his arm motions wild. “All because of where I came from. Even now! My entire city was jus’ searched with no prior notice. Doesn’ matter if I was lyin’ or tellin’ the truth. All this daft cunt wants is for Spikmuth and me to fall ass-over-tits in line with what he wants.” Piers turned his back towards the group, fist clenched and teeth gritted. “We ‘ave always been treated as worse than dirt by everyone in this fuckin’ region. Those who were able to leave were always too ashamed of mentioning where they were from. It’s been ‘ell for all of us ‘ere! Not that you’d know, of course.”

“Piers…” Raihan’s eyes softened in pain, “Is this really how you’ve been feeling this entire time?”

“You know we’ve never thought that ‘bout you, right?” Leon choked back.

“I know. The two of you always told me I was strong, even when I didn’t believe it myself. You always said I needed to have more faith in my abilities. Wasn’t until I met Arceus, and caught it, did I start to believe it. Why else do you think I wanted to become a Gym Leader?” Calmly, Piers turned to face the group. But as he did, a notable sense of dread shot straight through everyone. Raihan and Leon’s hair stood on edge as they beheld the chilling gaze Piers cast. For all the years they’ve known him, they’ve never seen that cold of a look in his eyes. There was no humor, no kindness, none of his usual passion that Leon and Raihan had become accustomed to.

It was as if the very soul of Piers has been sucked out, leaving a husk completely devoid of emotion.

“So. These are your true motives, huh Piers?” Rose stared back with almost the same degree as coldness. “You became a Gym Leader so you could cultivate strong trainers here, all the while you hid Arceus down below it. Since Spikemuth was already so ostracized, you didn’t have to worry about anybody snooping. Is that right?”

Piers cracked a sinister grin, “Ding ding. You nailed it Rose.”

Rose let out a long sigh, “I would say I’m surprised. But if I’m honest, I’m really not.”

That caught the Dragon Gym Leader and the Champion’s attention. Both of them gaped at the chairman. “What…do you mean by that Rose?” Leon voice cracked. His shoulders started shaking violently.

“Are you saying…this entire time, you suspected that Piers would do something?” Raihan’s blood ran cold and his stomach twisted and turned, making it feel as if he would be sick. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he balled up his fists.

“Yes and no. I didn’t believe he would in the beginning. I saw potential in him. But after a while, I noticed a slight change in his demeanor. I figured it would be only a matter of time until he snaps.” Rose just shrugged. At this point, it felt as if Raihan really was about to be sick, and Leon didn’t look any better.

“Potential? Ya mean that same rubbish you fed to Bede before you abandoned him?” From behind, Marnie spoke up, tone as chilling as Piers’, “Is that what ya do then? Ya pick up trainers who have nothin’, hopin’ to mold them to your vision. Then as soon as they step out of line, ya toss them to the curb?”

“Seems like it, huh?” Piers crossed his arms and spoke with no reservations, “Tell me Rose. Did you sponsor me all those years ago just out of the kindness of your heart? Or perhaps it was out of guilt for what happened to our mother? Or did you see this as an opportunity to shape Spikemuth to your likin’? When you approached me all those years ago, you said you would help rebuild my city. But ‘ere we are. Thirteen years later, and the dump is even more of a rubbish heap that it already was.” Piers’ eyes narrowed, “You never kept your word.”

“Did you know Rose sponsored Piers?” Raihan whispered to Leon.

“No. I had no idea. I figured they had some sort of history, with how much Piers didn’t like Rose. But seems, it’s deeper than I thought. ” Leon whispered back. _Their mother, huh…_

“I think you misunderstood me all those years ago, Piers. I never promised _I_ would fix up Spikemuth. I said that _you_ could fix it up if you did well in the Gym Challenge and became a Gym Leader. _I_ wasn’t the one who made Spikemuth fall into obscurity. You did.” A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of the Chairman’s lips. Clearly, he found the whole ordeal amusing for some odd reason. That just made Piers’ blood boil. Piers had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Right then. Let me ask you a question now.” Piers spat.

“Go ahead.”

“What were you going to do with Arceus if you found ‘im?” Piers asked. As he did, he saw that same thing flash behind Rose’s eyes again. _That bloke is hidin’ something. I know it._

The Chairman just smiled his usual faux-kind smile, adding a little bit of sadness into the mix for flare. “That is none of your concern. Especially since you just confessed your true motives. It truly pains me to say this, but Piers. You are under arrest for a terrorist plot against the Galar region.” Rose then turned his attention to Marnie, “And Marnie. Unfortunately, I must disqualify you from the Gym Challenge for being a co-conspirator. Officers, you may take him away.”

“Do really think I’ll go quietly?” As Piers spoke, he snapped his fingers. All at once, a shockwave rang through the basement as Arceus roared and rose to its feet, knocking down the officers and causing the three other men to stagger back.

“Piers…” Raihan whispered, arms shielding his face. 

“Marnie, please! You have to tell your brother to stop! This isn’t like him!” Leon had to raise his voice over the loud hum that rang through the basement.

“How would ya know? Ya have no idea what we’ve gone through.” Marnie walked past the two men up to where Piers stood.

“If I were ya, I question what Rose did that got us to this point.” Piers sneered.

“You right bastard! You really gonna resist the law!? We’ll fix ya.” Each of the officers sent out their Pokemon.

“Boltund! Use Wild Charge!”

“Arcanine! Flare Blitz!”

“Braviary! Sky Attack!”

The Pokémon bounded straight at Piers at blinding speed, barely giving Piers enough time to react. However, right before they made contact, Piers’ shadow jerked.

_Dark Void…!_

A sinister voice rang out just as the Pokémon were engulfed in a dark sphere. All three Pokémon collapsed as they were knocked unconscious. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Rose’s eyes widened, while Raihan and Leon’s mouth gaped open. The officers watched in terror as Darkrai slowly rose out of Piers’ shadow, its eye glowing.

“Thank you, Darkrai.” Piers muttered to the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Darkrai grunted in acknowledgement.

“Wh-what is that thing!?” The young cadet stammered.

“This is Darkrai. ‘e’s one of my special mates. Came across ‘im during one of my trips to the Sinnoh Region.” Piers smiled softly, “Sound bloke ‘e is. Fiercly loyal and pretty similar to me, too. Outcasted by those who don’t understand ‘im. We vibed pretty well together. So I invited ‘im to join my team. Can’t use ‘im in a normal battle, what with ‘im not being in the Galar registry. But ‘e was content with chillin’ in me shadow.”

 _You will not hurt Master Piers._ Darkrai’s voice rang through everyone’s head, causing a few yelps in surprise.

“Telepathy?” Leon questioned. 

“You blokes can’t win, you know that right?” Piers crossed his arms. Behind him, Arceus loomed. Piers stared straight at Rose as he spoke, “I’m gonna raze this land. And there isn’t a thing you can do to stop me. There is nothing that can stand up against a god.”

Rose’s fist clenched. Piers could see that something flash behind his eyes once more, only this time, it seemed more intense. _C’mon you. Say something’…!_

All of a sudden, the Chairman let out a chuckle. Piers cocked his eyebrow while Raihan and Leon eyed him curiously. “You really think I’d let that happen?” Rose’s face melted back to his fake-kind smile. Only this one didn’t reach his eyes. “You really are as misguided as I thought Piers. You assume that there is nothing I can do? That’s a dangerous way to think. I will do anything to help and protect the Galar region, you know that.”

Piers’ eyes narrowed. “So…You are sayin’ you actually have somethin’ that could stand against anythin’. Even a god like Arceus?” 

“You could say that.”

Everyone gaped at Rose. Leon, Raihan, the Team Yell members and the officers alike. Marnie looked over at Piers, who returned her gaze.

“That’s all I needed to hear. You know what we must do now, right Marnie?” Piers smirked.

Marnie nodded. “Of course. We have to kill them now.” As she spoke, Arceus’ and Darkrai’s eyes began to glow as they prepared their respective attacks.

“Whoa wait what!?” Leon stammered, arms flailing.

“Kill us!? What the fuck Piers!” Raihan screamed, stepping back.

Rose and the officers braced themselves. But right as the attacks from each Pokémon charged, Piers and Marnie looked at each other again and snorted. Piers tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but it ultimately failed as he burst into a laughing fit, with Marnie following suit.

“I can’t k-keep this up anymore. ‘Kill them!” Marnie you cheeky brat.” Piers was doubled over, clutching his stomach in amusement, tears streaming down his face.

“I just wanted to see how far w-we could pull this.” The whole room looked upon the laughing siblings in confusion. Leon and Raihan blinked dumbly.

“A’ight. I think we ruffled their feathers more than enough. Bring it ‘ere ya two.” Piers motioned for the two Team Yell members—who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal— forward to where he and Marnie stood. He put his arms around the two of them, who in turn snickered mischievously as both of their eyes started to glow. The entire area was then engulfed in a strange light as the figure of Arceus transformed into to a pillar of purple crystal before disintegrating into the air. The image of Darkrai faded as the Pokémon got up from their slumber.

“Wh…What is going on?” One of the officers stuttered.

“Arceus… was a fake?” The other said.

“Got that right.” Piers grinned. The two Team Yell members then stood back from Piers and Marnie before flipping in place. Their bodies became engulfed in a blue light as they hovered in mid-air. As they came down, their forms completely changed. One of the figures transformed into a bipedal fox-like Pokémon with gray fur and a large crimson and black mane. The other was a notably smaller slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents that stood on all fours. Both of them chuckled again.

“Wh…the…hell…?” Raihan stared blankly at the two Pokémon before him.

“Gents…this is Zoroark and Zorua.” Piers walked over to the two foxes, giving Zoroark a scratch under the chin, “They are famous in the Unova region for their illusions and mischievous nature. Came across this lass last time I went to Virbank to collab with Roxie. The old girl hung around Roxie’s gym because seems she liked rock music. But as much as Rox wanted to catch her, she didn’t have the first clue about raising a Dark-type. So when I came along, the two of us hit it off quite nicely. With her Illusion ability, she was easily able to sneak into the Galar region. Then one day, found an egg next to her, and next thing I knew, this little tyke was runnin’ around causing trouble.” Piers ruffled Zorua’s fur, earning a small bark of joy from the little fox.

“Wait. Back up a second. Illusions?” The cadet said.

“So you mean to tell me…this whole thing was a ruse?” Raihan said, an edge of anger tinging his voice.

“Ya got it.” Piers winked.

“Piers. We have no time for your games! If this Arceus here was a fake, then that means the real one is still out there. We don’t have time for this!” Rose gritted his teeth, visually furious at the stunt. There was a degree of dishevelment in his normally up-kept hair. His shoulders were shaking and his hands were balled into fists. He scowled directly at Piers as the latter released a snort.

“Don’t get ya kickers in a twist. There never was any real Arceus to begin with.” Piers rolled his eyes and huffed. The statement caused everyone to blink as they tried to process what the Dark-type Gym Leader said.

“What…What do you mean there was no Arceus to begin with!?” Leon nearly shouted, “We were all there. We saw it. We fought it!”

“That one was a fake too.” Piers sighed, “I do admit it was a tad bit my fault. These two are smart and snuck out from under my nose. Found their way to the Wild Area and thought it be all well and good to pull a prank on some challengers.” Piers looked down, feigning exasperation. “And that’s where our little conundrum came about. Zoroarks can make incredibly realistic illusions. Zoruas…not so much. Hence why I was able figure out it was them. Saw the little tyke hidden behind a tree.” It was a lie, obviously, and Piers knew there would still be repercussions for it. But he knew he could deal with a fine and getting permits for the two fox Pokemon way better than having to explain how he was able to keep a few hundred Legendary and Mythical Pokémon in his basement. 

“If that was the case then, you could have just came out and said something.” Leon’s voice was harsh, authoritative.

 _So…he really can be a Champion when he needs to be huh.._ Piers mused. He hummed, “Easier said than done, mate. Don’t exactly work like that in my case. You ‘eard Rose after all. I already knew no matter what, Spikemuth would still be searched and I would still be treated like some criminal...” Piers shrugged, “Figured might as well ‘ave a spot of fun and play the character Rose oh so expected me to be.” He turned around and smirked at the Chairman.

“You do understand there will be serious ramifications for this stunt you pulled, right Piers?” Rose had composed himself at this point, though is anger was still evident. He didn’t bother hide the coldness in his voice or his eyes.

Piers let out a chuckle, “So what? I get fined and ‘ave to go through all the paperwork to get permits for these two trouble-makers. You seem to forget I’m actually well-versed in the rules. I did score the highest on the Gym Leader application exam when it came to the policies. Plus, bein’ a res of Spikemuth also means I know my way around the law.” Piers put his hands on his hips, not even trying to hide the smugness in his voice, “There is nowhere-- both in the Pokémon League handbook or any established laws—that will penalize me for pulling a prank unless it caused bodily harm or defamation to anybody. Last I checked, everyone ‘ere doesn’t have a scratch on their bum.”

“He’s…gotta point.” The cadet spoke up, “Any time that there was a hostile Pokémon, Piers took care of it before it hurt any of us. And none of them were actually his, except for the Hydreigon. Plus,” The cadet was made suddenly aware of the eyes glaring down at him from the other two officers and Rose, “If there…is no Arceus or plot against the Galar region, then we have nothing to book him for. We would have to get a warrant to do anything with the Zoroark and Zorua anyways. But Piers seems to have plans to get a permit, which is one of the options we give to anyone caught breaking the law anyways.”

“Er…” One of the officers stuttered.

“Uh…” The other one added. The cadet was right. They came to Spikemuth to search and apprehend _Arceus._ But since there was no real Arceus, their warrant just became null and void. At this point, they have no reason to remain in Spikemuth.

“You can’t strip me of my Gym Leader position for pullin’ a prank Rose, nor can you disqualify Marnie for ‘elpin’. I’m not a terrorist, nor do I ‘ave any interest in destroying Galar. Why the bloody ‘ell would I want to destroy me ‘ome? I’m trying to bring a positive light to Spikemuth, not turn it into a cesspool of crime.” Piers strolled up to Rose, his smile never wavering from his face. He shot a wink at Leon and Raihan. “Tell ya what Rosy, we can walk outta ‘ere and never speak of what went down. Not me prank, and especially not your true feelin’s regardin’ me. It will be your word against mine and we have witnesses to both accounts. No harm, no foul. We leave things ‘ow they are. What do ya say? We have a deal?” Piers extended his hand out. He didn’t expect Rose to take it; it was just a formality.

Sure enough, Rose released a long sigh and pushed passed Piers without taking his hand. “Very well. Gentlemen. We are done here. Let’s get going.”

_Thought so._ Piers chuckled. He glanced back at Leon and Raihan, who didn’t meet his eyes. He couldn’t blame them. He ended up pulling them into his plot to expose Rose. Piers glanced down and furrowed his brow. _Rose….Just what is he planning?_ As the group quietly filed back into the lift, Piers shot a pointed look into the room. _Mewtwo. Can you ‘ere me?_

_Yes. I hear you Master Piers._

_I need to you to do somethin’ for me._

_Yes sir._

The doors to the lift closed and started the ascension back to the surface.

***

“Well Piers. It seems you truly do not have any connection to the Arceus who appeared in the Wild Area. I am truly sorry for ever doubting you.” Rose was back to his fake kind demeanor once he was around the rest of the police force. The only ones who saw his true colors were the three officers that went down with him. No doubt Rose would see to it that they would either be payed hush money, or be taken off the force. Unless Piers had anything to say about it. “I humbly apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you.”

“Right. Right. No need for that chattin’. If ya done here, then get out of me city. The Pokémon didn’t like having their territory stepped on.” All the smugness that Piers had in the basement faded back into sheer irritation. He never liked pleasantries, and even less the pleasantries that came from Rose. Since the nightmare that was this surprise inspection was finally over with, he wanted nothing more than for the police to leave so things could get back to normal. Well… as normal as having a bunch of Legendary Pokémon living in your basement got. Regardless, he wanted them gone.

“As blunt as ever Piers. Well we shall take our leave now. Have a wonderful day.” With that, Rose and the police started making their way out of the city gates. Although before he got to the gate, the cadet stopped in front of Piers.

“I’m really sorry for all the trouble we caused you Mr. Piers. I know it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I felt like I had to say something.” The cadet bowed his head. Piers just blinked, not expecting a genuine apology.

“Pick ya head up lad. You didn’t need to apologize for anythin’. Ya were doin’ ya job.” Piers said, but couldn’t help the soft smile creeping onto his face, “But I ‘preciate the sentiment. What’s ya name kid?”

“Oh… It’s Aiden.” The cadet, Aiden, lifted his head up and smiled, “And you’re welcome! A coppers job is to make sure citizens are happy after every job! At least that’s the way I see it.”

Piers couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well that’s a sound way to approach things. Never lose that attitude there Aiden. Losta chaps need that optimism.” _Me for one._

“Right! Will do!” Aiden shot Piers a salute and a bright smile. Piers expected Aiden to run to catch up with the rest of the group, a few beats past before he realized Aiden hesitating. Seems he had something else on his mind.

“Oi, what’s up?” Piers questioned.

Aiden suddenly looked down, “W-well… How do I put this...?” Aiden scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words, “After what happened down there, I feel like you could use someone on your side in the Force. So here is my personal number.” Aiden handed Piers a slip of paper. “If anything comes up that doesn’t sit right with me, I’ll let you know. And if you have any issues, please don’t hesitate to call me.” Piers noted the look in Aiden’s eyes. Gone was the innocent gleam that graced them previously. Instead, passion burned in his irises, a look that told Piers that this man meant everything he said. It was a look that gave even Piers a sense of relief. Piers smiled again, only this time it was more genuine than he ever gave someone in authority.

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Of course. And uh… there’s one more thing.”

“Huh? What now?”

Aiden lowered his voice and looked around to make sure nobody was listening, the faintest hint of a blush spreading through his face, “If I’m being honest, I just really wanted to give you my number because I fancy you. Especially after seeing what you have in your ‘other’ basement.”

Piers snorted, amusement tinting his voice. “Really? So you’re into that kinda stuff, ay copper? You naughty bastard.”

Aiden shot Piers a wink. “Been trying to find someone else who’s into it, but it’s been kinda hard to ask around. So if you’re ever in the mood, I’m just a phone call away.” Aiden then turned to catch up with the rest of the force. “Bye Mr. Piers! Can’t wait for your next album!”

Piers just chuckled and waved, _Great cover lad._ Out of the corner of his eye, Piers saw his shadow twitch. “Darkrai.” He whispered.

_You want me to tell Mewtwo to leave that one alone?_

Piers nodded, “He may prove to be a very valuable ally in the long run. Plus…he’s a good man. I think we can trust him, somewhat.”

_As you wish._

Piers could feel Darkrai slink out of his shadow as he turned and walked over to where Leon and Raihan stood talking. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he tried to hide it. “Well gents, crisis averted. Now Rose will be outta my hair for a while. Thanks for bein’ here mates.” Piers tried to keep his voice light, but the silence that came from the two men was suffocating. _They’re mad. O’ course they’d be mad._ Piers sighed in defeat, “Look I-“

“That wasn’t funny Piers.” Raihan cut him off, his voice rough yet tinged with pain.

“Do you have any idea how scared we were?” Leon’s voice also had a bit of an edge to it.

“Right… Guess anyone would be scared in a situation against a Legendary Pokémon.” Piers scratched his face, “I’m sorry I roped you into-“

“Oh bloody hell, not the damn illusion!” Raihan shouted. Before Piers could even think, Raihan grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Piers had grip Raihan’s arms to keep himself from falling, “You acting like some sort of mad villain!” Piers blinked.

“Piers. All that stuff you said, was any of that true? Is that really how you’ve been feeling this entire time?” Leon stared.

“That’s…what you two are mad about? Thinking I actually went dark-side?” Piers could feel his throat tighten up and the back of his eyes sting, “You were really convinced I’d destroy the Galar Region?”

“Piers…that has always been our greatest fear.” Leon stared straight a Piers, “In the back of our minds, we always feared that one day people’s scrutiny would get to you for real and you’d start down a dark path. That’s why…” Leon’s voice cracked on the last word.

“That’s why we always came to your defense and encouraged you when you always talked down on yourself. Because, at the very least you would have people who believed in you and not think what other people thought.” Raihan’s voice shook; the hands gripping Pier’s shirt trembled.

“Is that so?” Piers’ voiced trailed off. _Good show Piers. Right good show._ He let out a long sigh and gripped Raihan’s arm, pulling the taller man off of him. “Don’t worry you two. I can promise you that will never happen.” Piers looked up and smiled the genuine smile that he reserved for the two of them. Raihan and Leon just stared, taken aback. They always got caught off guard whenever Piers looked at them like that. “You two know how much I love this place and everyone in it. Yeah, it’s true I used to feel like that as a kid, but thanks to you damn tossers never leavin’ me alone, I don’t feel like that anymore. I would do anythin’ to protect our home.” Piers’ expression suddenly darkened, “Which is why I did what I did. Rose is hidin’ somethin’, and actin’ like a villain was the only way I could think of to get him to admit it. Just know I plan on gettin’ to the bottom of it. Before things get too hairy.”

“Just…let us know next time, will ya?” Raihan looked away.

“If you are going to do anything, call us. Don’t do this alone. Got it?” Leon said.

“Right. I will. Don’t worry.”

“Guess we best get going. Call us if you need anything Piers.” As Leon and Raihan left, a voice crept into Pier’s head.

_Shall I erase their memories too?_ Mewtwo said.

Piers sighed and fiddled with his choker. _No. I have a better idea._ He knew he had to make this up to them somehow. And he knew just the way to.


	4. Piers Got Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers apologizes for going apeshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. This chapter has a bit more fluff to balance out the drama of the previous chapter. There are a couple references to Pokemon abuse in this chapter, so fair warning.

Chapter 4: Piers Got Style

A week passed since the inspection of Spikemuth. According to information Piers got from Aiden, Rose and the two other coppers hadn’t spoken about what when on in the basement since they left the city. In fact, they seemed to have forgotten a large part of what happened. However, they still seemed aware of the Zoroark and Zorua-Arceus prank. Piers had been on the phone with his lawyer to get all the paperwork needed for the two illegal Pokémon.

Once things settled down, Piers decided that now was as good a time as any to make it up to Raihan and Leon. He opened his Rotom-phone and added both of their names to a group chat.

**_Piers created a group chat_ **

**_Piers:_ ** _Hey. I wanna apologize again for what happened. I’m sorry I scared ya two_

**_Leon:_ ** _Thanks. Please don’t do something like that again. I don’t know if my heart can take it_

**_Raihan:_ ** _U better be, you git. Or I’ll have to kick your arse._

Piers sighed. _Rai is still upset._

**_Piers:_ ** _I wanna make it up to ya two. I….wanna show you somethin’. Can ya come 2 Spikemuth?_

**_Raihan:_ ** _When?_

**_Piers:_ ** _Today, if ya can. If not, let me know a good time._

**_Leon:_ ** _Luckily I don’t have much planned today. I can make it. Rai?_

**_Leon:_ ** _Raihan…_

**_Piers:_ ** _Rai. Please?_

**_Raihan:_ ** _Fine._

_***_

Several hours passed before Leon and Raihan arrived via Corviknight Cab. The sun was already setting on the horizon and the nocturnal Pokémon were starting to stir. Piers stood at Spikemuth’s gate and fiddled with his choker. He hadn’t told any of the Legendary Pokemon what he was planning on doing, not even Darkrai or Mewtwo. He didn’t want anybody to sway his judgement in what he was about to do. As Leon and Raihan strolled up, Piers suddenly became sick to his stomach. Raihan’s face was pulled into a scowl and Leon’s expression was unreadable. He knew both were still mad at him for what he pulled in the basement, so he knew to skip the pleasantries.

“Thanks for comin’. Please follow me.” Piers gestured for them to follow as they made their way to the warehouse that his Pokémon were kept in. Piers stopped at the door and steeled his nerves. “So… I have a confession to make. Zoroark and Zorua aren’t actually the only illegal Pokémon I’m keepin’.”

“Wait what?” Leon stuttered.

Piers swallowed and held open the door for Leon and Raihan. As they walked in, the first thing they noticed was how much more crowded it was. That’s when it finally clicked. “See… the thing is… I’ve actually been smuggling different breeds of Dark-Types for years now. Any time I come across one in my travels, I bring them over here.”

“Years!?” Leon exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me? How the hell…” Raihan gasped.

“I have some…bed-mates…in customs.” Piers looked away sheepishly. The two men didn’t need any further elaboration. They knew what that meant. “But don’t get me wrong. I don’t actually do it with the intention to break the rules. There is a reason for it.”

“Huh?” Raihan cocked an eyebrow.

“It will be easier to show you.” Piers then whistled at the pack of Poochyena and Mightyenas. The Pokemon approached Piers, cautiously eyeing Leon and Raihan. “It’s okay. It’s okay. They’re friends.” Piers’ hand was outstretched, voice low and even. One of the Mightyena sniffed his palm before rubbing against it. Though as it did, Raihan noticed something on the side of its face.

“Hey… what’s up with its eye?”

“Illegal Poke-fighting. I was in Hoenn when I came across them. They forced these Mightyena and Houndoom to fight each other. Gave the arseholes a real Spikemuth greeting. Then that Absol over there.” Piers gestured towards the blue and white Pokémon lounging next to the Toxels, “Some gits beat the poor thing outside a city in Kalos. Absol get a bad rep for causing disasters. But actually, they appear to _warn_ when a disaster will occur. When I was about to embark on a private boat tour in Courmarine City, it appeared out of nowhere. One look in its eye gave me a sinking feeling. I decided to listen to the Absol and canceled my excursion. Then a few hours later, a massive storm hit that caused several boats in the marina to capsize.” Piers let out a small smile.

“It saved your life.” Raihan’s voice was soft in disbelief.

“Indeed. I wouldn’t be here without it. The next day, I went looking for it to thank it. That’s when I saw it slumped over near outside the city limits. Looked like it was beaten half to death. But even so, as soon as it saw me, it chirped with happiness. I knew I couldn’t leave it after that. Most of the others here had a similar situation.”

Leon and Raihan looked around in awe, “You rescued all of these?” Leon said.

“For the most part.” Piers answered then smiled, “I assume this should put your mind at ease regardin’ me goin’ mad, yeah?”

Leon let out a embarrassed laugh. “Well… you got us there. Someone who rescues abused Pokémon can’t be evil.”

Piers nodded, then turned his attention to the taller man, “Raihan? Am I forgiven?”

Raihan hummed and knocked his head to the side. “Yeah… I can’t stay mad at you forever. But just…warn us next time will ya?” Raihan punched Piers arm and gave him a playful grin, which Piers returned.

“Well. Guess all’s well that ends well, ay?” Leon flashed a grin at his two best friends.

“Yep, looks like it.” Raihan shot a thumbs up.

“Well…uh,” Piers started. He fiddled with his choker again. “There is…uh, one more thing I’ve been keepin’ from the two of you. These aren’t all the Pokémon that I’ve kept hidden.”

Both Leon and Raihan looked back at Piers. “Wait, there’s _more?”_ Raihan said incredulously.

“Yeah…the rest of ‘em…are downstairs. In the basement.”

“Okay…that place is huge. How many more Pokémon do you have?” Leon said.

“Uh…You’ll find out soon enough. This way.” Piers gulped and led the two towards the freight lift. On the ride down, Raihan spoke up after seeing Piers continuously shift uncomfortably.

“Okay, you’ve been doing a jig this entire time. What are you so nervous about? So you have a few more illegal Pokémon? Like we are gonna judge that.”

“Right. Just wait until you meet them. I do gotta warn you blokes though. They are quite rowdy. Even more than me main team. But don’t worry. They know better than to misbehave when I’m around.”

“We can handle this Piers. It’s us we are talking about. So just relax.” Leon put a reassuring hand on Pier’s shoulder.

The lift dinged once they hit the subterranean floor.

“Just…Brace yourselves. I didn’t warn them you two were comin’. So whatever happens, just know…this is normal.”

“C’mon Piers… How bad could it-“ Raihan started, but was cut off by the load growls and roars that came from the fight between Arceus, Yvetal, and Giratina.

“-Be….w-w-what the _fuck!?”_ Raihan shouted.

The sudden outburst caught the attention of Mewtwo and Darkrai, whose eyes widened at the sight of Leon and Raihan. Above them, Arceus’ voice bellowed.

_I am your creator! I can end you! You will bow to me!_

Unfortunately for Arceus, the two other Pokémon would not bow down. In fact, the more agitated Arceus became, the more amused the two got.

“Bollocks, ‘ere we go again.” Piers rubbed his temple. Though despite himself, a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Again!? Piers…What do you mean again!?” Leon stuttered. “And is that Arceus? What?”

“I’ll answer everything here in a sec. First I need to break up this tiff.”

“Break it up!? Piers those are _Legendary Pokémon!_ How-“ Raihan started,

“Shhh.” Piers brought a finger to his lips, a smug grin now plastered on his face, “Just watch.” He strolled forward, as relaxed and confident as he ever felt. Piers brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly to catch the attention of the three fighting behemoths, “Oi, oi. Break it up ya shites! That’s _enough!”_

At Piers’ call, Arceus, Giratina, and Yvetal stopped dead in their tracks, yet they didn’t dare look towards the man. Behind him, Raihan and Leon’s mouths were completely gaped open.

“Look at me when I’m speakin’ to ya.” Piers commanded. A few beats passed when slowly, the three Pokémon turned to face the Spikemuth Gym Leader. Piers has his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, “Dare I ask why you three were brawlin’ again?” The three of them stayed silent, trying hard to avoid his’ eyes. “Not talkin’ eh? Well then. Guess I’ll ‘ave to ask someone else then. Darkrai, front an’ center!” He felt the pull of Darkrai under his feet. Steadily, Darkrai rose up from Piers’ shadow, startling the two men who were still frozen on the lift.

_Yes Master Piers?_

“Please enlighten me on why these three are fightin’?” Piers’ gaze never wavered from the three offending legendaries. The anticipation in the air was tangible, with a few faint snickers coming from Giratina and Yvetal. Piers noticed Arceus’ gaze drilling straight to Darkrai, as if he were mentally trying to stop whatever the pitch-black Pokémon would say. However, Darkrai let out an amused chuckle. He knew that Arceus wouldn’t do anything to him, not while Piers was standing next to him.

_Jerry was trying to intimidate a few of the others into giving them their share of curry. Giratina and Yvetal found out and started pestering him._

Is that so? What part of ‘no curry for a month’ did ya not understand _Jerry?”_ Piers drawled. _Growl-like laughter escaped from the ghost dragon and the death bird as they reveled in Arceus’ pain._

“Wait…” Leon started.

“….What?” Raihan finished.

“An’ just what are you two arseholes laughin’ about? What ‘ave I said about brawlin’?” The two fell silent at Piers’ call and looked away. “Mmhmm, I thought so. Seein’ as ya two can’t behave ya-selves, guess I’ll ‘ave to punish ya as well. No curry for two weeks.” Both the roared in protest at the declaration.

 _Two weeks? Why do they get two weeks and I get a month!?_ Arceus wailed, a degree of anger in his voice.

Piers’ eye twitched, “Because you wanderin’ off on ya own and being caught by Rose had way more repercussions than these two bein’ brats.”

 _I’m calling favoritism._ Arceus yelled.

“Oh right, right! Because dealin’ with them is way more tolerable than it is with you, Jerry.”

_I told you to stop calling me that!_

“I bloody dare ya to try and stop me then.” Piers challenged.

Arceus released a loud roar that shook the very foundation of the basement. Energy began to swirl around the god Pokémon. The other legendaries cowered and braced themselves as the shockwave shot through the air. Even Giratina and Yvetal retreated back a few steps. Behind him, both Raihan and Leon’s legs had gave out. Both men could feel the blood drain from their faces and they struggled to breath.

“Piers…!” Raihan wheezed.

But despite the oppressive atmosphere that affected everyone in the room, Piers remained standing, arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face. Arceus released another roar as it ducked it’s head to meet Piers’ gaze; the speed blowing back his hair. A few silent moments passed as the two stared down each other.

“Are ya done?” Piers broke the silence.

Arceus just growled.

“Ya done with ya strop?”

Silence.

“You wanna make it two months then?” Piers smirked.

All at once, Arceus released a frustrated groan. The aura that surrounded him faded as he turned his head in what could only be described as… a pout.

_Noooo…_

“Thought so. Now stand down.” On command, Arceus backed away from Piers—past the still-stiff Giratina and Yvetal—into the his claimed corner, laying his head down. The intense air in the basement lifted as everyone released their collective held breath. Piers, still with his smirk, turned back towards his two dumbstruck friends. Raihan and Leon just gaped in utter shock at the Dark-type gym leader, “See? Told ya I had it. Now are ya just gonna sit there gawkin’ or you gonna speak?”

“Uh…You…Arc…What?” Leon struggled to grasp the right words, only to come up short.

“How…did you…? Raihan stuttered, trying to find his voice.

Piers laughed, “It’s a long story. But I’ll explain everythin’.”

Behind him, Mewtwo spoke, _Master Piers. Are you sure about this?_

“Yeah. I’m more sure than I’ve ever been. We can trust these blokes. They are me bessies after all.” Piers’ face melted into his rare, soft smile as he gazed upon the two men that would gladly give is life for. Several minutes passed before Raihan and Leon were able to speak coherently.

“Piers…why are there so many Legendary Pokémon in your basement?” Raihan asked.

“How did this even happen?” Leon added.

“Well you can blame this tyke here,” Piers gestured to the small pink Pokémon that appeared under his hair, “Hoopa has a habit of pulling Legendary Pokémon out of it’s hoops as a sort of prank. After a while, and thanks to my curry… apparently… The Legendary Pokémon started taking a liking to me and just…never left. I’ve stopped questionin’ it after a while.” Piers waved his hand dismissively.

“So…you mean to tell me, you command every single legendary in this room, right?” Leon said slowly.

“Well, yes and no. I never officially caught any of these. They just appeared one day and decided I’m pretty sound company that they actually care to listen to.” Piers sighed.

“So what… You’re some Legendary wrangler?” Raihan tried to play it off as a joke, but the uneasiness still hung heavy in his voice.

“Not exactly. They are far too rowdy for me to fully control. ‘ell I can only get them to cooperate when I threaten to take their curry privileges away.’” Piers chuckled.

“So you really did ground Arceus then.” Leon breathed, “That bit wasn’t a lie.”

“Not even in the slightest. Ya can see for y’self.” Piers pointed towards Arceus.

Raihan whistled, “Yup. Looks just like the illusion. Would he still react the same way?”

“If I snapped my fingers? Probably not. The arsehole ‘ates me for takin’ away his curry.”

“Okay…can you clarify? Curry? Really? That’s all it took for them to like you?” Leon cocked his eyebrow.

“Apparently!” Piers groaned. “Do ya have any idea how many ingredients I go through in a bloody month?”

“I’m gonna say somewhere in the thousands…” Raihan guessed. One look at Piers’ face told him that was the pretty damn close. “How do you even afford them?

“Oh I rarely buy the ingredients. Too risky. Almost got busted by Rose when it was just Mewtwo and the Dark-Types.” Piers crossed his arms and looked up in contemplation. “Nah. Either Hoopa portals them, Jirachi teleports them, or Giratina gets them from some bloody part of the world. Let’s me ‘ave somewhat of a cover.”

The two men— despite everything they saw— laughed, “Well this is just bloody rich. Piers…Babysitter to the Legends. Oh if I’m dreamin’ please do not wake me up!” Raihan grinned. He ruffled Piers’ hair playfully. All the previous pain and anger had completely disappeared from his eyes, which caused all the tension and nervousness to dissipate in-turn.

“So…You really trust us, huh?” Leon mused.

“Well…yeah. I mean I’d be right mad if I didn’t. Not after everythin’ we’ve been through.” Piers turned his head and scratched the side of his face in embarrassment. Leon’s expression softened as he reached his arms to catch the Dark Leader in a tight hug. The gesture caused Piers to utter a small yelp, earning a small smile from the Champion. Piers’ surprise faded as quickly as it came a his arms rose to return the embrace.

“I’m really glad.” There were tears in Leon’s voice as he tightened his arms. He didn’t even jump when another pair of arms found their way around them, Raihan gripping on them for dear life. Soon the men were locked in a three-way hug, faint sniffles being heard from all of them. Piers couldn’t help but think about why he didn’t tell his two mates his secret in the first place. Of course he could trust them. He didn’t know why he had been so scared of their reactions. He could always count of them whenever he needed them, and vice versa. Piers already considered them his best friends, but if he stretched it far enough, he may even consider them his soulmates.

A few moments passed before they pulled away, eyes glassy and smiles as big as a Wailord.

“Well one thing’s for sure…” Leon started, a little breathless.

“You got style, Piers.” Raihan flashed Piers one of his brightest smiles, earning a blush from the smaller man.

“Yeah…I guess I do _…”_ Piers thought.

***

 _Oh Master Piers! Does this mean you finally confessed how you feel about them!_ A gentle voice rang through all three of their heads. Piers stiffened and felt all the blood run into his face. Rigidly, he turned towards the offending Pokémon.

“La-ti-as.” Piers said through gritted teeth. The Eon Pokémon cocked her head to the side in confusion.

_Am I wrong? I just saw Mesprit flying around you giggling, so I figured that was what it was._

“Shut-up-Latias.” Piers’ eye started to twitch, his blush deepening with every word the dragon-type spoke.

_But I thought you loved them—_

“Fuck, Latias! Please stop talking!” Piers hid his face in his hands and groaned from the embarrassment. Latias was a sweetheart, Piers knew that. But dammit, she really needs to learn how to read a room.

“Uh Piers?” Raihan’s voice started him from his thoughts. Piers inhaled sharply and released a long, exasperated sigh. Slowly, Piers faced his two friends, a sheepish look on his face.

“Eh…heh… Guess there is still one more…tiny…little…thing I’ve been keeping from you blokes.” Piers scratched the back of his head, the blush deepening as he felt their gaze on him.

“You are in love with us…?” Leon said carefully.

Piers felt like he wanted to disappear. He had half a mind to have Hoopa open a portal to anywhere so he could escape from this situation. Or tell Giratina to send him to the Distortion World. Just anything to keep him from confessing the truth.

“…Yes,” Piers muttered, “I am.” Leon and Raihan shot each other a look, only to tackle the musician in another hug a second later. Piers blinked as the two smiled brightly at him.

“Fucking hell that’s a relief!” Raihan beamed.

“Hell yeah it is!” Leon agreed.

“Wait. What?” Piers looked at them in confusion.

“Piers, we feel the same. The two of us have already had several conversations about it.” Raihan explained, a faint blush painting his face.

“Both of us knew we were attracted to you, mate, in addition to each other. We’ve wanted to become an thing for a while now, but we both agreed that it wouldn’t feel right without you there too.” Leon added.

“But we didn’t know if you felt the same way. But now that we know you are, we can finally make our little trio official!” Raihan pressed his cheek to Piers’, causing the blush on the singer’s face to deepen once again. It took a few minutes for Piers to process what Raihan and Leon just said.

 _They…they feel the same?_ Piers let out a disbelieving laugh. “Bloody hell, is this real? This isn’t a dream from Cresselia, is it?”

“Nope. No dream. You’re awake mate.” Leon said, an affectionate look on his face.

“So. Let’s do this for real,” Raihan bowed and held his hand to his chest, a cheeky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Piers, would you do me and Leon the honor of going out with us?”

“Oh fuckin’ hell! Why are ya wankers like this?” Piers rolled his eyes, his face melting into an amused smile, “Yes… Bloody hell yes I will.” At his answer, both Leon and Raihan attacked his cheeks with a kiss. Piers released another disbelieving laugh as he wrapped his arms around the two men.

“Hell yeah!” Raihan yelled.

“We are gonna have one hell of a champion time now!” Lean beamed.

“Never mind, I’m breaking up with you Leon. Raihan, we can still be together.” Piers teased. Leon started to protest, but Piers cut him off with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Hey no fair!” Raihan whined.

Piers rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss onto the taller man’s cheek as well. Piers felt both his hands intertwine with each of theirs. In that moment, the three of them shared a look. It was a look of understanding, of trust—a vow. A vow to always be there for each other; to be the pillers that would hold each other up. It was a vow to believe in one another. But it was something else. Down below the surface of the Earth, in a basement filled with Legendary Pokémon, the three men vowed to keep and protect Piers’ secret. A secret that was now shared between the three of them.

It was only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! This is just the end of Part 1 of the "Piers is Too Strong series." I will be writing more in this universe. Most of it will be crack, but I there is a plot that I will weave into it as well. This first part was just the set up. Leon and Raihan will soon learn what it is like to deal with Legendary Pokemon on a daily basis. 
> 
> Special thanks again to the peeps in the Discord for coming up with this idea. I've caught the writing but again and I couldn't be happier!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include the quote from Game Grumps because it just worked way too well. Also thank you to the discord for the idea that Darkrai lives in Piers' shadow, and Piers' Sylveon Luna. Also I'm way too happy about this being my first work on here. I loved writing this so much <3


End file.
